


The Sun and other Stars

by azriels



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (aka being dead), (which happens twice), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Political Campaigns, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worldbuilding, aleks nikolai and alina get some cool powers, aleksander is... amazing as per usual, alina has her powers even though this is modern, fite me on this i dare you, in which aleksander morozova is raging liberal, it's not as dark as the tags say it is, ivan is here too! and genya!, mal is a trash can with one redeeming quality, nikolai lantsov is a good president, protective aleksander, protective nikolai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriels/pseuds/azriels
Summary: Alina is playing a dangerous game. She’s let Nikolai Lantsov pay her real husband, Mal Oretsev, for the privilege of being able call her the First Lady of the United States. Mal has cheated, he’s lied and Alina still loves him, even though she’s cheated too.Can Aleksander, a close friend of Nikolai and Alina’s (and someone acquainted with wet work) make Mal go away? Will it break Alina’s heart to lose her true husband?She’s pregnant now and does not know who the father is. Nikolai will do anything to stop the truth from coming out in the press and Aleksander will fight to make sure she is safe.With the upcoming election, it will be hard times all around, especially for Aleksander, Nikolai and Alina.ABANDONED





	1. An overcast outlook

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m just going to jot this down. 
> 
> Nikolai is the President. 
> 
> Aleksander is Senate Majority leader and from California. 
> 
> Alina is posing as the first lady. 
> 
> Mal is the Chief of Staff.

Nikolai loved parties like this, he seemed to bloom in the presence of adversity. But he was President of the United States and he had to like parties like this, shaking hands and kissing babies was part of the deal. 

Alina was so tired of being showcased. 

Aleksander was sitting somewhere in the shadows, nursing a stiff drink. He hated these things. And as Senate Majority leader he’d had enough of being tugged in different directions for the day. 

It was getting late, and the guests had started to dwindle. How was she supposed to tell the President of the United States that she didn’t want to be at her own birthday party? 

She stalked over to Aleks’ table and saw he had a bottle of whiskey half poured out. “Can I have some?” 

“You must really love him to put up with this.” Aleks’ slightly accented English made my heart do funny things in my chest.

“I do,” And then she leaned in to him, so they couldn’t be heard, “Nikolai misses you.” 

Aleksander was never particularly expressive and now was no different—the way his jaw ticked when she spoke was enough for me to know.

He took another drink and she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked, it was our Chief of Staff, and her real husband, Mal Oretsev.

Aleksander stood and made himself scarce. Mal and Aleksander were not good around each other and Mal had a proclivity for getting physically violent with people. 

“Love, what are you doing?” Mal asked, he picked up her untouched drink and took it for himself. 

“I was going to drink that.” But that wasn’t strictly true. 

Mal scoffed, “I don’t think you should be drinking in your condition.” 

“I— what?” 

“You’ve put on weight Alina, I know you’re—“ 

She pressed a hand over his mouth, “If you ever cared about me you will not speak another word.” 

He frowned and then gave her a look that said he’d shut the hell up, so she removed my hand. 

Mal made himself comfortable at the table and knocked back my drink, “Is it even mine?” 

“Malyen, how nice to see you.” Nikolai said sharply. 

“Mr. President, I was just going.” Mal said. 

“Good.” Nikolai said with a note of finality that was not entirely friendly. 

Mal went and Aleksander reappeared. 

“I’m just tired.” I said with a heavy sigh. 

Nikolai kissed my cheek, “If you want me to destroy his career then speak up.” 

“No— I couldn’t do that. Even if he deserves it.” 

Aleksander snickered, “Yes, you very well could.” 

“Let’s discuss this someplace private, you two.” 

So they walked through the halls and Nikolai held Aleksander up, they were always like this when Aleks was drunk. 

Finally, when they reached their private bedroom, Aleksander wandered in and Nikolai flopped him on the bed. 

“This isn’t going to work if you keep it.” Nikolai said, cutting to the chase. 

“Don’t I know it.” Alina said

“I can withstand getting a ‘divorce,’” Nikolai said sadly, “I don’t know if my ratings would withstand the American public realizing they have a 35 year old bachelor for a president and the woman they thought was their first lady is actually married to my chief of staff.” 

“I don’t know why I ever agreed to this,” Alina said and started to cry. 

“You’ll be alright,” Aleksander said, and she sniffled for a second and then burst into uncontrollable sobs. 

“Mal really is the kind of douchebag who knocks up a woman and then tosses her out…” Aleksander growled. 

“I’m n-n-never having sex again!” Alina wailed. 

Nikolai and Aleksander looked at each other, they’d heard this before. 

Mal had cheated right after Alina had discovered she was pregnant, and she was still devastated. She hadn’t told him she was pregnant but the sudden influx of weight gain and morning sickness which usually made her unable to work until at least noon had been a dead give away. But not even Alina knew whose baby it was. 

Alina went over to Nikolai’s bed and flopped down on it. Nikolai had paid Mal for his silence regarding the fake marriage to Nikolai. She only had to assume that Mal had taken that money straight to the strip club. 

They were just about to say goodbye, Alina was pulling herself off the bed, she had to go see Mal and discuss a lowkey divorce.

But there was a knock on the door. 

Mal was standing there, his blue eyes bright and angry. “Get off the President’s bed.” He said in a low growl. 

“Nikolai is my friend—!” 

“Do you fuck all your friends?” Mal asked. 

“I fucked you, and we were friends, so I guess I do!” The retort had left her lips before she could even stop it. 

Mal was strong, Army strong, he’d served two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan and I was afraid of what he would do to me. 

Aleksander, though, had stopped him as soon as he tried; “If you touch her, I will  _ ruin you.”  _

Mal snarled and Aleksander looked like he was threatened enough to do something drastic. 

“I’m going to take my wife home, and neither of you are going to say a word. You will not threaten me because if I so much as breathe in the direction of the media with this little scandal, Nikolai will not be re-elected,” Mal hissed.

“Fine— fine I’ll come.” Alina said, and there was a note of panic in her voice that broke Aleksander’s heart. 

She looked back at them as Mal dragged her through through the White House, and wished with all her might Mal was dead. 


	2. does it hurt you as much as it hurts her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina has a shocking revelation and begins planning to end her pregnancy by any means necessary.

Mal had always been… possessive and jealous, and for a long time I thought it was cute when we were in high school that he’d get into fights defending my honor from some perceived slight, but in our mid-thirties it was truly more than I could handle. 

Mal was driving to our home, the home I’d bought with him when he’d made the Senate, I’d been so happy— but as we sped through midnight traffic in downtown all I could think of was how the  _ hell _ I’d done this to myself. 

My heart ached for Aleksander and Nikolai, it had been years and they both cared deeply about me, Aleksander had always made his attraction known and I’d never discouraged him. Nikolai, on the other hand, had been reserved, only kissing me if he had to for the press, but then things changed and I realized he was not just my best friend but someone I could trust and rely on. 

“You’re thinking about them.” Mal snapped. 

I pushed the fear from my mind, “I love Nikolai and Aleksander.” 

Mal looked disgusted, “You used to love me.” 

“You used to not be such an insufferable asshole,” I said sharply. 

“You’re getting a paternity test,” Mal said, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard, even though we were just turning into our drive. 

“You have no right, Mal.” I hissed. 

“I have the  _ only _ right.” He stopped the car and threw it in park before stalking into the house. 

I sat there in the car, when did this nightmare become my life? 

I got out and made my way into the house and toward one of the guest bedrooms. He could at least let me have our bed. But that was really asking too much of Mal. 

As I climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom, I was struck by a sudden pain in my lower belly. It went away and then as I finished climbing to the top of the stairs it worsened. This was going to be one of those nights, wasn’t it?

“Mal!” I hollered. The pain was intensifying, I’d been a little sore all day but this? This was hell. 

“Jesus fucking christ, are you trying to scream the house down?” His tone was bitter at first but then he was darting toward me and I was clutching my abdomen. “Fuck, I’m going to call an ambulance.” 

The pain lessened and I tried to back away from Mal but he was suddenly in front of me, holding me up. “You’re ok,” he said soothingly. 

I was crying, and I felt faint. Mal was speaking quickly on the phone with the dispatcher and I said a silent prayer that this might be the end to a child I didn’t want. 

“They’re on their way,” Mal said, and he carried me to the bedroom. It was a side of Mal I hadn’t seen in a long time 

I felt a shock of pain course through me, and then everything went black. 

*~*~* 

I woke up and heard Nikolai, Aleksander and Mal all shouting at each other. 

“Stop,” I said weakly. 

They continued arguing and I was powerless to stop them, “Stop!” I begged. Aleksander heard me and told the other two men to shut up. 

Mal looked like he was 1000% percent done, and had begun staring a hole in Aleks’ head. Had Nikolai gotten a few grey hairs in the time I’d been out? Aleksander just looked…. regrettably tired. 

“How’re you feeling?” Aleksander said. 

“Is the baby ok?” I asked, panic starting to move through me. 

“Yes, everything’s fine, but you have a complication with your pregnancy and will have to be careful.” Nikolai was talking now. 

“—Did you ask them to do a paternity test?” I asked, softly. 

There was a collective inhale and I was about to ask them to stop being so fucking melodramatic but Mal kissed my cheek, “It’s mine, Alina.” 

This was so weird, I’d always been under the impression, Mal couldn’t have kids. He’d had a rough experience in the army and had injured himself…  _ there _ . But it only figured I would be damned with his baby. 

The Secret Service were swarming around the hospital and one of them stuck their head in and asked if I was free to answer some questions. I was about to say yes, but Nikolai stepped forward. 

“She will not speak to anyone without a lawyer, and neither will any of the rest of us.” 

“She’s going to be held under the Patriot Act, so we’re actually doing her a favor by letting her recover before her interrogation.” The Secret Service man said gruffly. 

Suddenly Aleksander was holding back Nikolai and Mal had the man by the throat. 

Mal was violent, unpredictable and had the temper of a bull in a China shop but surely they couldn’t hold me under the Patriot Act of all things. 

Genya swept in with Ivan, and everyone was held at bay. I didn’t know where my only girl-friend had come for but she had pillow creases on her cheek and Ivan looked like he’d been enjoying Genya’s company thoroughly. 

“I’m Alina’s lawyer and there will be no need to interrogate her,” Ivan said. 

A nurse came in and started moving people out of my room along with a team of doctors. I was already starting to feel the effects of this stress on me. 

The nurse gave me something to help me relax and help with the pain and then I was asleep. 

*~*~*

I was moving… it felt like we were in traffic. I cracked open my eyelids and saw that the sun was shining in through a car window, and my head was on a pillow, with my swollen legs in Mal’s lap, we were in a limo. 

“Where are we going?” I said blearily. 

”The airport.” 

“Alright.” I was about to go back to sleep but Mal squeezed my hand. 

“You’re not too far gone to…” Mal said, and I heard the note of exhausted concern in his voice, this was as emotional as he got. 

“I know.” 

“Do you want to keep it? I know we never exactly thought about this. You probably think I’m a terrible person—“ 

“I don’t think that you saved my life.” I squeezed his hand back. “I don’t want to have a kid right now but if I don’t get pregnant soon…. well I’m not getting any younger.” 

“Whatever your choice is, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable,” Mal said, trying to hide the tenderness in his voice. 

“Is Nikolai ok?” I hated myself for asking. 

“He’s gotten an official warning, and I can only imagine the press will have a field day.” Mal’s voice was suddenly icy. 

I sighed. 

It was going to be a long campaign season. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know people are going to throw tomatoes at me, but the Malina child will not be a thing for long so cool it. Darknikolina coming up next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
